


Black Swan

by CapRamon



Category: The Red Shoes (1948)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Recast, Angst, Ballet, Control, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Video, F/M, Fancast, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Physical Abuse, black & white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: films: The Avengers (1998), Sunshine (1999), The White Countess (2005), Land of the Blind (2006), Black Swan (2010), Unsere Mütter, unsere Väter (2013)song: IAMX — Music People
Relationships: Boris Lermontov/Victoria Page
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> films: The Avengers (1998), Sunshine (1999), The White Countess (2005), Land of the Blind (2006), Black Swan (2010), Unsere Mütter, unsere Väter (2013)  
> song: IAMX — Music People


End file.
